nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
M.C.
M.C. is an American computer animated television serialized series created by Steve Marvel for Kart Tunes. It was produced by Diamond Champion in association with Rising Stars and originally released from November 2070 through January 2075. Set in the early-mid 2010s of New York City, the series follows a young man and his efforts to bring down gangs and police misconduct. - Premise See also: List of M.C. characters Setting Story K–8 school student McCrillis "M.C." Nsiah does not get along with his peers, the staff, or his younger, half sister MaKayla Graham. During his fifth grade year in 2008, M.C. is suspended from school for three months for consistently losing his temper and fighting. Meanwhile, he trains in boxing and mixed martial arts under an experienced sensei, Huggette Fenelon. Upon his return to school, M.C. seeks retaliation against his peers using his skills, and also takes his frustrations out on MaKayla by repeatedly poking her in the head. Threaten with juvenile detention and told the truth about his father Mike being charged with adultery for cheating on MaKayla's deceased mother Sofesia throughout their marriage for his mother Evelyn, M.C. reconciles with MaKayla. Their bond renewed, M.C. is secretly determined to make it up to MaKayla, who also endured many years of abuse from her white foster family before being temporarily placed in another household of one of their closet friends, Luz Perez. Their teacher Ms. Stewart introduces him to Ravel Jones, the supervisor of the Secret Youth Exploration (SYE) program, who offers M.C. babysitting jobs. Three years later, M.C. finally earns enough money to save so that he can purchase a mansion for MaKayla. Before he does, various conflicts surface for him: Erica, one of the children whom he babysat, is chemically fused with her pet dog and later killed at an alley by a hoodlum with a large scar running down his left eye; M.C.'s younger brother Jemorie is shot dead by police when they broke into his home and mistake him for a pit bull; Butch, a slaughterhouse owner targeting women, kidnaps MaKayla and M.C. After he fearfully attempts to strike Butch out of self-defense, M.C. is stopped in time by Ravel's childhood friend and co-worker, Felix Vasquez, who has Butch taken into custody. At M.C.'s suggestion, MaKayla convinces their closest friends Cheyenne Williams and Jaden Durand, who have suffered abuse from their respective family members, to live with her. The three girls eventually become emancipated minors and now reside in the mansion that M.C. brought for them. After becoming a member of the SYE, M.C. swears an oath not to tell his friends and family about his job and the agency. Positioned in undercover operation, M.C. is tasked in investigating gangs and corruption within law enforcement. Concurrently, he passes the eighth grade and is now in high school. However, M.C. has various trouble maintaining his "double life". In addition, his peers at school, particularly Dante McKenzie, constantly harass him, affecting his public image. While M.C. is visiting Dr. Makiyawo, an African doctor and a former SYE member who refuses to give him information regarding the legendary amplifier known as the Daemon Bead, they are attacked by a serial killer known as "Kaiba", a hoodlum who targets law enforcement and gangs for the shooting death of his family in a case of mistaken identity, committed separately years ago by SYE's forces and the Dominican-American gang known as Trinitario. While on the run, Makiyawo laments to M.C. about how he and his former colleagues were used to execute multiple gang members, terrorists, and innocent bystanders in a gang war during the September 11th attacks, including the execution of Sofesia, which eventually led Makiyawo to defect from SYE and has been in hiding since. After Kaiba severs M.C.'s arm before Makiyawo saves the latter's life by paralyzing Kaiba with a licensed taser until he is arrested by SYE authorities. Makiyawo secretly leaves behind a hand-written note for a gravely wounded M.C. before the latter is hospitalized. Dr. Makiyawo is taken into "protective custody", only to find out that it is a set up for him to be killed, while Kaiba manages to escape SYE's custody. M.C. recovers from his arm injury and is discharged from the hospital. He begins researching Makiyawo's notes about the Daemon Bead, only to discover its ingredient is using human lives. Meanwhile, some of M.C. and MaKayla's closest friends from their previous school, including MaKayla herself, also go through so much problems as soon as they start going to the same high school as him. MaKayla has an abusive boyfriend named Alexander Rodriguez; her relationship with Cheyenne and Jaden becomes strained because of the latter two's differences and constant bickering; while the three girls work full-time, their work schedule is often inconsistent, which in turn, conflicts with their school schedule and deprives them of their sleep. Jonathan "Jay Jay" Castillo periodically associates himself with the Trinitarios before he is forced to become a permanent member of their gang or he and his entire family will be killed. During the state regents exam week, M.C. is randomly assigned to a room with them and everyone in that room is told to put away their electronics in their bags. As M.C. is excused with permission to the restroom, the Trinitarios force Jay Jay into digging inside M.C.'s bag and stealing all of his personal belongings. They then use M.C.'s bank card to purchase whatever they need. Once M.C. finds out that his personal belongings were stolen, he has the bank deactivate his card, but not before he figures that his card was used, losing money as a result. M.C. confronts Jay Jay, who takes him to meet the other Trinitarios, including Alexander, who turns out to be part of the gang long before MaKayla first met him. Learning that they are all the culprits behind his missing personal belongings. M.C. gives them three ultimatums that they let Jay Jay out of their gang for good, risk going to jail, or die altogether. The Trinitarios chose the first option; feeling angered and powerless, they soon plot ways to kill M.C. and win Jay Jay back. Meanwhile, while MaKayla is visiting M.C.'s family to try for the first time to build a relationship with them, however, his autistic older brother Michael bangs his head harder against the wall and dies instantly. Some of M.C.'s classmates who are involved with other gangs such as Bloods and Crips, both of whom the Trinitarios have a rivalry with, end up getting their money stolen by the Trinitarios, who frame M.C. for it. All the while as the Trinitarios also spread rumors that M.C. is a thief, which further deteriorates his public image. The Trinitarios run into MaKayla while she is on her way home at night and they threaten her that they will kill her and her brother if he keeps interfering with their business. MaKayla decides to stay home from school for a few days while Cheyenne and Jaden leave home temporarily to go to court to settle their ongoing behind-the-scene issues with their respective families once and for all. After a brutal, violent altercation between M.C. and his classmates, including most of the males in MaKayla's class, and the Trinitario gang, who later gain back Jay Jay, M.C. is hospitalized while in police custody and has various misdemeanor charges laid out against him. Upon being sentenced to a 5-year probation, 100 hours of community service, and a 3-year anger management course, M.C. is forced to wear an ankle monitor. Felix visits M.C. at the hospital and M.C. conveys to him on what has happen. Felix volunteers to carry on M.C.'s research and promises to speak to the judge on his behalf through a lawyer in lowering the sentences. However, Felix soon ends up being murdered by a Trinitario gang member for attempting to uncover the gang underworld's operations. - - Production Conception and development Casting Animation Soundtrack Themes The series delved deep into various concepts hardly done on in many western television shows that feature daily lives of children and teenagers in school. It included issues related to the effects of bullying, defying authority, and gang affiliation, in an attempt to educate younger viewers curious about their upcoming high school careers so that they know what to expect and avoid if they want to stay on the right path and become successful in life compared to those who do not. Broadcast Episodes Main article: List of M.C. episodes International Reception Ratings Critical reception Awards and accolades Merchandise Video games Toys Home video releases Promotional artworks References